Vs. Marowak
Vs. Marowak is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/16/2014. Story Brock and his Rhyhorn are traveling through Mt. Moon, Rhyhorn using Horn Drill to dig into the cave wall, looking for something. Rhyhorn has a long horn, indicating it is male. Brock: Hm. Nothing in this spot either. Maybe there isn’t anything here. Rhyhorn roars, irritated by something. Brock: What’s wrong? What do you sense? An explosion occurs as Cobalt appears, with Jessie and James along with him. Cobalt: Hello, Leader Brock. I do think that your methods are very crude. Keep him occupied. Cobalt heads off, as Jessie chooses Arbok and James chooses Weezing. Ian’s group is traveling through Mt. Moon, Sandslash leading the way through the tunnels. Conway: Good thing we have Sandslash, able to detect the way through the caves. Elise: We’ll reach Pewter City in no time. Sandslash: (Hostile) Slash! Sandslash runs off, Ian giving chase. Elise and Conway follow close behind. Elise: What’s going on? Ian: Something’s going down. And it’s something familiar. Arbok fires Gunk Shot, which creates giant trash bags, firing it at Rhyhorn ridden by Brock. Rhyhorn charges and dodges, as it rears up to avoid a Sludge Bomb from Weezing. Jessie: Ahahaha! Good luck escaping from us! James: Even a Gym Leader is powerless in this situation! The rare fossils are ours! Brock: Not a chance. Rock Blast! Rhyhorn’s horn glows, firing rocks at the villains, Arbok and Weezing dodging. Ian: Sandstorm! A Sandstorm cuts through the cavern, Ian’s group running towards Brock. Ian: You alright? Brock: Yeah. There’s another guy, the leader, who’s gone off. He seems like he’ll destroy the cave if not stopped. Ian: Sandslash, can you find him? Sandslash: Slash! Ian: Good. Conway, help him out. Elise, with me! Ian and Elise head off, Conway staying with Brock. Conway: Go, Poliwhirl! He throws a Pokéball and chooses Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl: Poli! Jessie: Ha! That doesn’t look like a threat at all! Arbok, Ice Fang! Arbok charges at Poliwhirl, its fangs encased in Ice energy. Conway: Swipe it away, Wake Up Slap! Poliwhirl waits, as it slaps Arbok at the last second, slapping its head away, a slap mark on its face. Conway: Now Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl then fires Bubble Beam, the stream of bubbles knocking Arbok back. James: Weezing, go for Thunderbolt! Weezing flies forward, firing a stream of lightning. It flies at Poliwhirl, but stops, heading towards Rhyhorn, hitting his horn. Brock: Rhyhorn’s ability is Lightning Rod. No Electric attacks will work. Conway: Thanks. Now, let’s nail them. Bubble Beam! Brock: Rock Blast! End Scene Cobalt’s Marowak is using its bone club, which glows orange as it uses Rock Smash to destroy large segments of wall at once. Cobalt: Fossil Pokémon. Incredibly powerful, and destructive. (A whip of sand barely misses him, the wind blowing his hat away, revealing his red hair.) So you’re here, Ian. (Ian, Sandslash and Elise appear, Elise carrying Horsea.) And your girlfriend. Elise: (Blushing) What?! I’m not his! Ian: Down! Marowak throws its bone, it spinning like a boomerang. Sandslash jumps in front of Elise, using its claw to deflect the Bonemerang. It flies off, but circles back, hitting Sandslash from behind. Marowak then appears, ramming Sandslash with a Double Edge attack. Sandslash is defeated. Ian: Double Edge and Rock Head. Again. (He turns to Cobalt.) What’s wrong? Afraid you can’t beat us in a fair fight? Cobalt: Oh, I’ve defeated you before in a fair fight. But I have no interest in that now. Marowak catches the bone. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cubone. Marowak uses a bone club as its primary weapon. Once being weak and timid, it became aggressive after gaining a bone. Cobalt: Gotten all the info you need? Good. Now crush her. Ian: Elise, run! Elise: Horsea! Water Gun! Horsea spits Water Gun, Marowak dodging as it approaches Elise. Elise screams and ducks down, sheltering Horsea from the attack. Ian appears in front of her, catching the bone and pushing it down to the side. He presses a button on a Pokéball, choosing Charmeleon. Ian: Metal Claw! Charmeleon’s claws grow and glow silver, as it scratches with Metal Claw. Marowak parries it with its bone, skidding back. Ian: Fire Spin! Cobalt: Fire Blast! Charmeleon breathes a vortex of fire, as Marowak unleashes a blast of fire in the shape of a star. The Fire Blast tears through Fire Spin, hitting Charmeleon hard. Marowak then appears, striking Charmeleon with Rock Smash. Charmeleon goes down, defeated. Ian: No! Cobalt: Such a shame. Now, to take care of you. Elise: Horsea, Smokescreen! Horsea unleashes a Smokescreen, the smoke taking over the room. Cobalt and Marowak are unfazed. Cobalt: Rock Smash. Marowak uses Rock Smash, slamming its club into the ground, shattering the floor, and the room shakes. The smoke clears, as a wall gives way, a Dome shape on a rock. Cobalt: This is it. (He goes over, picking it up.) The Dome Fossil. Arbok swings a Poison Tail, its tail glowing dark purple at Rhyhorn. He counters Poison Tail with Horn Drill, the two stalemating. Weezing goes for Double Hit, body glowing white, as Poliwhirl counters with Body Slam. The two push each other back, the sides stalemated. Clefairy: Clefairy! An army of Clefairy hop into the cavern, filling it, carrying Conway, Brock and their Pokémon away. The Clefairy also appear in the cavern with Cobalt, separating Ian and Elise from him. Clefairy: (In song) Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy. The Clefairy chant, as they wag their fingers. Ian scans in with the Pokédex. Pokédex: Metronome. After wagging their fingers, the Pokémon will randomly use any other attack in existence. Ian: Any move? Elise, we’ve got to move! Ian grabs her arm, dragging her away. The Clefairy stop wagging their fingers, them glowing blue. Rock Slide is used, boulders materializing in the air, falling from the sky, causing an avalanche. Conway returns Poliwhirl, as Brock chooses Onix, which wraps around them, shielding them. Ian chooses Gastly, which uses Psychic, forming an energy wave to form a shield, protecting them from the attack. Cobalt disappears during the attack, as an egg rolls under their shield. It has red and blue triangles on it, as Elise pulls it over. Elise: Huh? What is this? Horsea: Horsea? Gastly: (Struggling) Gastly! Ian: Gastly won’t be able to hold this for much longer. We need either a plan or an escape route. (Ian watches the boulders.) Horsea, fire a Water Gun at a boulder. Horsea: Horsea! (Horsea fires a Water Gun, its force pushing away a boulder.) Ian: On three, we’re running for it. Ian opens a Pokéball and chooses Squirtle. Squirtle looks at the avalanche around them terrified. Squirtle (In fear) Squirtle! Ian: It's okay Squirtle. Use Water Gun to deflect the boulders. Squirtle: (Regaining confidence) Squirt! Ian: (Looking at Elise) Aim Horsea at any boulder you see a threat, and knock it aside. Elise: (Putting egg in her bag.) Okay. (She exhales.) I’m ready. Ian: One, two, three! The two take off running, Ian returning Gastly. Squirtle and Horsea fire Water Gun, being aimed to knocked boulders away. They are heading for an exit, as it is blocked off. Then, Onix breaks out of the wall, it coming over and shielding them. Ian: Huh? Brock: (Sliding down) Good. You’re safe. (Conway follows behind.) Conway: Ian, this is Brock, Gym Leader of Pewter City. Ian: Really? I’m sorry. Cobalt got one of those fossils. Brock: Hey, you’ve done pretty well to survive this. You’ve done well. The Rock Slide ends, the Clefairy gone. Onix breaks out of the rubble, the group climbing out. One of the rocks is the Helix Fossil, with a shell pattern on it. Brock: A Helix fossil! (Brock examines it, inspecting it for cracks.) Good. It seems to be relatively unharmed. Elise: Do you know what this is? (She shows him the egg.) Brock: No. It’s like nothing that I’ve ever seen before. Conway: It looks like an egg. But of what, I don’t know. Brock: Let’s look at it in town. I’ll take you guys to the Pewter City museum. Main Events *Horsea reveals Water Gun and Smokescreen. *Cobalt obtains a Dome Fossil, while Brock finds a Helix Fossil. *Elise finds an odd egg. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Brock Villains *Team Rocket **Cobalt **Jessie **James Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Charmeleon (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Horsea (Elise's) *Poliwhirl (Conway's) *Rhyhorn (Brock's) *Onix (Brock's) *Arbok (Jessie's) *Weezing (James') *Marowak (Cobalt's) *Clefairy (several) Trivia *Brock's Rhyhorn is the first Pokémon owned by a Gym Leader to have its ability revealed. *Elise finding the egg is based on the anime episode Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. **It is also similar in dealing in fossils of extinct Pokémon. *Jessie and James return, despite having been thrown in jail previously. (Dioga beta (talk) 01:08, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian